This invention relates in general to surgical instruments and in particular to an improved structure for a laparoscopic surgical instrument.
Laparoscopic surgery is a relatively new operating technique which is much less invasive than conventional surgery and, therefore, may be performed using only a local anesthetic. Such laparoscopic surgery involves puncturing a relatively small opening through the abdominal wall and introducing an inert gas within the abdomen. The introduction of the inert gas expands the abdomen to facilitate access to the body parts requiring surgery and visual observation of the procedure. A hollow cylindrical tube is inserted into the puncture and is subsequently used as a conduit through which one or more elongated surgical instruments may be inserted within the abdomen. If desired, a plurality of such relatively small punctures may be formed through the abdominal wall to facilitate the use of several surgical instruments.
A number of laparoscopic surgical instruments are known in the art for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures. Although they vary widely in structure and operation, such laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include three basic components. First, a typical laparoscopic surgical instrument includes a handle which is grasped and manipulated by the user. The handle may be designed in the general hand of the user. Alternatively, the handle may be designed in the general shape of a hypodermic needle grip for engagement only by the thumb and fmgers of the user. In either event, the handle usually includes one or more movable components which can be manipulated by the user for a purpose described below.
Second, a typical laparoscopic surgical instrument includes an elongated shaft portion which extends from the handle. The elongated shaft portion is provided for extending through the hollow cylindrical tube discussed above during the laparoscopic surgical operation. The elongated shaft portion may include an actuator member which is connected for movement or other operation with the movable component of the handle.
Third, a typical laparoscopic surgical instrument includes a tool portion mounted on the end of the elongated shaft portion. The tool portion is connected to the actuator member of the elongated shaft portion such that movement of the movable component of the handle causes operation of the tool portion.
As mentioned above, a number of laparoscopic surgical instruments of this general type are known in the art. In some of such known laparoscopic surgical instruments, the associated tool portions may be rotated relative to the handle to a desired orientation by manually rotating a thumbwheel fixed to the associated shaft portions. It would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a laparoscopic surgical instrument of this general type that can be motorized to facilitate the use thereof. Additionally, in other ones of such known laparoscopic surgical instruments, the elongated shaft portions and associated tool portions are permanently secured to the handle. Thus, the entire laparoscopic surgical instrument must be sterilized or disposed of after use. It would also be desirable to provide an improved structure for a laparoscopic surgical instrument of this general type in which the elongated shaft portion and associated tool portion are removable from the handle. This will allow the relatively inexpensive elongated shaft portion and associated tool portion to be disposed of after use, while allowing the relatively expensive handle to be sterilized and reused.